


Meeting Again

by mrgreenside



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Amnesia, Good Sibling Isabelle Lightwood, Happy Ending, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgreenside/pseuds/mrgreenside
Summary: Alec has amnesia, and that's the least shocking thing he's learnt today.ORAlec loses all his recent memories, including ever having met Magnus Bane.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Meeting Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“ Alec?... .. C’mon big brother”

“Alexander?”

It felt like waking up from a dream, his entire body felt heavy and his eyes struggled to open as those voices coaxed him into consciousness. It was a squeezing of his hand which finally gave him the push he needed to open his eyes, and forced him into the real world.

“ oh thank god!” 

He was first greeted with his sisters grinning yet teary face, as she flung herself into his arms. The impact making Alec realize just how much his ribs ached, what had happened? He didn’t quite remember what had encouraged such a dramatic reaction from Izzy, but he reached a sore arm up to hug her back anyway. 

“I’m okay...” it was all he could think to say, his voice rough after being asleep “ Iz , what happened?”

It was after she pulled away that he noticed another presence in the room. Presence seems like a better word than ‘man’ because of the attention this creature demanded, dressed in black too-tight trousers, a black shirt with white buttons done up all the way to the top, and a dark red blazer. Despite the confidant outfit, this man seemed a nervous wreck. Alec's eyes were initially drawn to the man's hands as he persistently played with his fingers, seeming unaware of the nervous habit that had led to small chips made in the black nail polish that stood out on his fingernails. As Alec's eyes were drawn up to meet the dark-rimmed eyes of the man at the end of his bed, he immediately felt uncomfortable. The pure sincerity of the look in this man's eyes made him want to look away. It felt as if just by looking at him, Alec had witnessed something very private. 

Luckily, he had an excuse to look away as Isabelle drew out of his arms and immediately began to fuss, asking him how  he was feeling, and where it hurt, and why he was such an idiot.

“Sorry, Izzy, what happened?” this question was apparently the wrong one, based on how his sister and this mysterious man were looking at him. 

“You don’t remember?” this question came from the man, and Alec’s eyes were forced back to his earnest expression for a moment. Was this man a doctor? Was he a Warlock called to heal him? He had the dramatic appearance of a Warlock, not that Alec had met many outside of missions. 

“um... no” he felt hesitant answering a complete stranger “sorry who are you? If you’re here to heal me surely you should be the one telling me what's going on?” 

It was only meant to be an innocent question, but going off their expressions it was once again the wrong thing to say. 

“Alexander....” the man said it with such feeling, how could one person radiate such gentleness?

“Just Alec is fine,” he said to the man, no one called him by his full name, not even his mother when she was angry with him, to hear it so softly from this stranger was odd. The man looked beyond shocked at the request, hurt even. Not that Alec was sure why, it  seemed like a reasonable enough request to him. However, what he said seemed to have stunned the man into silence. 

This time Izzy spoke up “Alec, that’s Magnus” she seemed a little scared as she spoke, and it put Alec on edge “Magnus Bane”

Alec searched his mind for the name, it was a unique one, and after a moment of careful consideration, it came to him.

“oh! Right, you’re the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I remember. What happened to me? It must be bad if you needed to get Magnus Bane to heal me”

Alec felt exhausted at the emotional roller-coaster occurring on this man's face. How could one man's eyes express such honest emotion? Alec knew he was a well-known Warlock, but surely, he can forgive Alec for forgetting who he was briefly, especially since he had clearly sustained some kind of injury. 

Alec looked to his sister for help, who to his surprise looked almost as shocked as the Warlock did. 

“Alec” she said his name hesitantly like he was a lost child, it sounded odd coming from his younger sister “tell me what the last thing you remember is”

The last thing he remembers? “We were going on a mission, there was a demon draining  mundanes of their blood, we had to go down to that club... Pandemonium? You had to wear that white wig that you insist is ‘platinum’... you know demons love blondes” he hoped bringing up the inside joke of Izzy's white wig would lighten the mood, but Alec had never been the best at cheering people up, now clearly wasn’t the exception.

Recognition flashes over Izzy’s face for a moment before it is quickly replaced with fear “Alec, that was a long time ago, is that really the last thing you remember?”

Panic flashes through Alec, a long time ago? How long? 

“Yeah.  Iz , what happened to me?” He had so many more things he could ask, but he didn’t know where else he could begin.

His sister opened her mouth to reply, but was cut short by the warlock “You got thrown against a wall by a demon” Alec couldn’t help but notice how bitter the words sounded as he spoke “and apparently the  head  damage you suffered has caused amnesia”

Alec felt as if he should reply, but he had no idea what he could say. It is then that he notices an important detail. 

A ring. 

A silver band with the Lightwood pattern on the outside, flames. He never wore any of the family rings, especially not on his ring finger. He couldn’t stop himself from twisting the ring around a few times on his finger, as he allowed what it meant to sink in. 

“Izzy... am I married?”

The silence in the room felt deafening, and Alec didn’t know quite how to fix it. 

This is exactly the time Jace chose to storm into the room, and alleviate all the tense energy around Alec, although Isabelle and Magnus Bane still seemed more than shaken. Alec couldn’t stand the way they were treating him, the silence and the questions, they knew something he didn’t, or apparently a lot of things he didn’t. He knew his  parabatai would be more straightforward with him. 

“Jace am I married?” 

He received an odd look for the question, but a quick response nonetheless “Well I should hope so, you  haven't pissed Magnus off so bad that he’s looking for a  divorce, have you?” 

Alec felt every muscle in his body tense. Magnus. A man. A warlock. A  downworlder .  _ A Man _ . He felt like he was going to be sick. Alec knew he was attracted to men, he had for a long time, but no one was supposed to know, he was never going to tell anyone. He felt sometimes as if his sister knew, jokes she made or looks she gave him, but she had never said anything substantial. Just a joke here or there, or a gender-neutral term used where most people would firmly place the opposite sex. But now everyone knew, he got married, not to someone chosen by his mother as he had always expected he would have to do; but to an immortal male warlock who wears eyeliner, and tight-fitting suits. His mother certainly never would have chosen someone like Magnus Bane, even if men were an option in her mind. 

Jace clearly  sensed something was wrong, and worryingly looked to Magnus for help “he didn’t actually do something did he?”

It was clearly supposed to be a light-hearted question, but the withering glare Magnus held as he made eye contact with Jace was more effective than any kind of magic would have been at shutting him up. Alec expected his sister to clarify, or maybe for them to bring in a doctor but instead, a dominating voice cut through any of their intentions.

“I’d like a moment alone with Alexander” Magnus sounded frightening, the sort of tone befitting an all-powerful warlock, not one Alec would associate with a husband. How had he married someone  so.... different? He expected Jace and Izzy to protest, and insist on staying at his side as they had always done for each other, but surprisingly they left without any convincing.

What had happened to the world?

The second the door closed; he felt uncomfortable. This warlock looked at him with such feeling, something Alec knew he was supposed to reciprocate, but he just couldn’t. Magnus slowly approached his bedside, his eyes analyzing Alec’s every breath as he sat eyes darting anywhere where they wouldn’t have to meet Magnus's. 

“Oh Alexander” his voice sounded so sorrowful, and Alec could no longer help but look into the eyes of this High Warlock. He felt as if he should say something, surely if this man is his  husband, he’ll be able to help him, even if Alec is still in disbelief over this fact. 

“so, you’re my.... husband?” The word felt wrong out of his mouth. Alec obviously had no issues with gay people, but he had never allowed himself to consider his life with a man. He had felt things for men, but he had never truly allowed himself to invest hope into those feelings. To Alec family was everything, and he had always thought that he refused to ruin his parents' expectations for him, and his family’s reputation at the institute just so that he could be with someone, like that. Alec had never even let himself consider having a boyfriend, so how could he be married to a man? It felt impossible. 

Magnus gave a short nod to answer his question, bringing up his hand which held a ring that matched Alec's own. Magnus looked hurt, it was understandable, but after a moment he cleared his throat, and straightened his posture, most  likely to appear more confident than one usually is after your  spouse forgets all about your relationship, he said “if you have any questions for me, about anything, I’d be more than happy to answer them”

Alec thought about it for a moment, and he knew what he needed to see “Do you have any pictures of us?” people could tell him he was married all they liked, but he needed to see proof, something that showed Alec that the man in front of him was more than just a stranger. That those looks he keeps receiving from the Warlock were  once returned. 

Magnus seemed surprised at the request, but then allowed a small smile “well, as a warlock I often don’t need to carry my phone around with me, you know with portals and all” he made a gesture with his hands as he said this. This man was nothing like Alec. “But I’m sure if you check your phone there will be plenty”

Alec immediately felt into his jacket pockets and was thankful to find his phone in one of them. As he opened it, he was immediately surprised to find his background was not the default block of dark blue he remembered, but instead, it was him, and Magnus. They were both in suits and they were... kissing. They both wore dark suits, and as Magnus’ arms wrapped around Alec’s waist, Alec’s hands firmly gripped Magnus’ arms, and an arch of flowers hung over their heads.

“ that's from our wedding” Magnus’s voice so close caught Alec off guard, but he didn’t move away from the man who at his side, looking at the picture on his phone with unwavering affection. “We had  photographers of course, but this photo was taken by Izzy, on her phone she managed to capture a picture more perfect than any of the photographers could manage” 

And the photo  _ was _ perfect, that’s what made Alec feel so wretched. This was a photo of two people in love, of him in love, and yet he couldn’t remember a moment of it. He was lost for words, so instead decided to open his phone, going to the camera roll in search of more evidence of what was apparently his life. Instantly he was greeted with a sea of faces, some familiar some not. One in particular immediately caught his eye, one of him a large smile on his face with a little girl in his arms, no older than 6. Although Alec's face held a grin, the little girl had a fairly neutral expression, especially for a child. A terrifying thought stuck Alec and he immediately had to voice it 

“Magnus... this little girl, she isn't... ours, is she?” he felt ridiculous asking, he and this little girl clearly weren't related, but it was possible they could have adopted. Thankfully Magnus quickly put his mind at ease. 

He said with a light chuckle “no, Alec, we’re not quite there yet, that is Madzie, a warlock child you helped rescue. She’s now in the care of a friend of mine, Catarina, but we like to babysit her every now and then. She is particularly fond of you”

Alec couldn’t help but wonder what this small child needed to ever be rescued from, but he had too many other questions that he needed to be answered. He  continued to move through the Camera role, ignoring pictures of Jace, Izzy, his parents, of all the people who still felt familiar. 

In his haste, he felt thrown completely off guard when he was greeted with a picture with far too much flesh. It was a picture of him or his bare chest, and Magnus’ peaceful sleeping face resting on his shoulder, their hands interlocked on his chest. Magnus, the man in front of him wearing an elaborate suit, face covered with makeup, and the power of 100 lesser warlocks radiating from him, in this picture looked so vulnerable. He had no make-up on, his hair was flatter and looked much softer, and his face held an unguarded expression, that showed nothing but joy and contentment. It was so intimate, too intimate. He didn’t know how to act, who he was anymore, or what Magnus Bane truly meant to him.

“I....we’re...” Alec had no idea what to say, this felt like a weird dream that he was certain he had to wake up from. 

But all those thoughts were interrupted by Magnus’s outstretched hand. 

“I know it’s a lot to take it, especially considering how much has happened since back then, but I want you to know that even if you don’t remember me, I will be here for you like I know you would always do for me.... as you would do for anyone that you loved.” Magnus looked pained. “So, if that means starting from square one, so be it”

Alec suddenly realized what Magnus’s outstretched hand meant, Magnus was introducing himself, he was giving Alec the opportunity to get to know him again. The sincerity of it was almost painful. This man had lost the person he loved, and yet he was still extending his hand out to Alec, open to helping him in any way he could, and just for that Alec felt immensely grateful. He knew he had to try hard in return, for Magnus. He gripped Magnus's hand in his own

“It’s wonderful to meet you again, Magnus”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, Alec's most recent memories take place in Season one Episode one, a few episodes before he met Magnus, so we're dealing with early season one Alec! 
> 
> Alecs phone background picture is this one: https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/y26YW-InQ2FDYnLl_oEG1_y0GsyKPchfXGXo7-wnpHqF82nU9_VEUEm-mThEKhZcLsv0K6bjNjVarnD4Hu17Li5K-J0BqfjzIKD-JA9P4I1t3R-4XMaDZZlDEesT68hlo3EQE1m4AvGlqroSq3KSaVYxZHF25xJE83Qe_Hi_Uu1Zky0zA2UV5g
> 
> If you have any questions or just enjoyed this chapter please comment or leave Kudos! it really makes my day :)


End file.
